Assassinate Lil Wayne
by femslash.90
Summary: Lil Wayne kidnapped Beyonce and stole some of Jay Z's money. Jay Z wants to get Beyonce and the money back from Lil Wayne with the help of the Assassin Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Assassinate Lil Wayne

Chapter 1

The Assassins meet up with Donald Trump in New York City, the secret leader of the Assassins in New York City. Later they met Jay Z (secretly a Templar) and decided to form a temporary alliance with him.

Edward, Adewale, and Jay Z walk inside Jay Z's house and find lots of dead Abstergo agents and gang members laying on the floor. They also found a letter.

_Hey, we got your lady and your money. Meet us at the airfield and pick which one to take with you. _

_Young Moolah Baby!_

Jay Z: Son of a bitch!

Lil Wayne and Young Money (were secretly Templars)

Jay Z decides to call Rick Ross, Dr. Dre, George Soros, and Michael Bloomberg (all secretly Templars) for help. They give him an AH 64 attack helicopter and a Humvee with a machine gun mounted. Jay Z, Rick Ross, Dr. Dre, Adewale, and one of Jay Z's men take the Humvee while Edward and Moses (one of George Soros's bodyguards, who Edward knows, and is secretly an Assassin) take the chopper.

Jay Z: Alright, let's go.

They run into Wayne's men on their way to the airfield.

Adewale: Shit!

The Humvee gunner and the attack chopper and Wayne's men exchanged fire.

Edward: Hell yeah!

More of Wayne's men come at them.

Moses: There's more of those assholes.

They take out the men and reach the airfield but didn't see Wayne, but they did see Beyonce and the money being taken away into the plane and Tyga and Lil Twist watching. They couldn't catch Beyonce and the money in time and the plane took off. They got into a firefight with Tyga and Lil Twist and Wayne's men. They took them out. One of the phones rang.

Wayne: Hey, is the plane gone yet?

Jay Z: You son of a bitch!

Wayne: Hey. Meet me in LA if you want your lady or your money back.


	2. Chapter 2

Assassinate Lil Wayne

Chapter 2

Jay Z: When we get to LA, we'll get Kanye (secretly a Templar) to help us.

Edward, Adewale, and Jay Z head to LA and look for Kanye West.

Jay Z: I'll go get Kanye, you go kill Wayne's friends.

After killing several people from Young Money, they get to Nicki Minaj. Edward takes out an axe and buries it in Nicki Minaj's head. Adewale takes out his machete and cuts of her head.

Adewale: Die, bitch!

Edward: That stupid hoe's dead!

Edward and Adewale keep reducing her body to meat.

Edward: Only got 3 more left.

Edward and Adewale meet up with Jay Z and Kanye.

Kanye: We found a map of where Weezy's hiding.

Edward, Adewale, Jay Z, and Yeezy grab weapons and go to a mansion that Wayne bought where he has Beyonce and the money. They put on disguises.

Yeezy: Alright, let's take out Weezy.

They run into two of Wayne's men.

Wayne's Man: Hey, what the fuck are you doing here?

Adewale fires his shotgun at him and his friends.

More of Wayne's men come at them.

After killing Wayne's men they enter the mansion and are ambushed by more men.

Edward: Dammit!

Jay Z: Let's go check upstairs.

Beyonce and the money weren't upstairs.

They check the basement and find Lil Wayne.

Jay Z: You piece of shit!

Yeezy: Yo, Weezy, Imma let you finish-actually, I'm not.

They have their guns aimed at each other.

Drake has a gun pointed at Beyonce.

Jay Z: Oh shit!

Edward: Wait! We'll take the money.

Jay Z: SHIT!

Birdman walks over to Edward to hand over the money.

Edward: Wait, no we'll take Beyonce!

Drake unties Beyonce and Edward walks towards Wayne.

Wayne: What the fuck do you want?

Edward stabs Wayne and takes his gun and takes out Drake and Birdman.

Adewale, Jay Z, and Kanye take out Wayne's men.

When they get to the door, some gang members (the ones that Wayne hired to protect him) are waiting outside.

Adewale: Shit!

They get into a firefight and then escape.

Kanye: Do you think we should let Rihanna know what happened to Drake?

Jay Z: I don't think so.

Edward turns on the radio.

They heard a new song by Taylor Swift about Kanye West.

Kanye: Oh shit, that bitch wrote another song about me?

Edward changes the station to news.


End file.
